


Midnight Talk

by TheCrimsonStoryteller



Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [3]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Gen, Midnight Talk, Siblings Having Difficult Relationships, because that's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonStoryteller/pseuds/TheCrimsonStoryteller
Summary: Written By Holly ^-^Can't do summaries lol :b
Relationships: Otto Malpense & Maximilian Nero
Series: Normal au with Zero also there that I don't know what to call yet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050020
Kudos: 4





	Midnight Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written By Holly ^-^  
> Can't do summaries lol :b

"Why are you awake? It's almost five am."

Otto's head shot up, facing the tall man. He was standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, frowning disapprovingly. "I- Uh..." He sighed, showing the chocolate he was hiding behind himself and taking a small bite out of it. "I couldn't sleep."

He puffed out a breath making his way to the coffeemaker. "Me neither." He admitted, sitting at the kitchen table in front of him a few minutes later with a mug of hot coffee carried in his hands.

They sat like that for a few minutes, letting the silence linger between them and surround them like a blanket. The albino could feel his gaze lingering on him, it was his interrogation look, the one that he'd keep glued on you until you answered his question honestly.

He sighed and looked up, staring into sheepishly staring into the man's eyes. "There was an small riot at school. And I was blamed for it. Again."

"Oh?" Nero set the mug of coffee in the table. "What was it about this time?"

"One of the teachers said something about the field trip to the planetarium getting cancelled. A few windows were broken in return."

He raised a brow, honestly impressed by the determined thirteen-year-olds. "And why were they accusing you?"

"Because Zero was one of the kids in the riot." Otto whisper-shouted, throwing up his hands in protest. "And the teachers didn't even _let_ me explain that it wasn't me! It should've been obvious anyways! _Everyone_ knows that Zero and his group of astrology nerds would do anything for that field trip!"

"Is that why you were glaring at each other intensely toda-" He paused for a few moments. " _more_ intensely today?"

"We had a fight on our way back too."

"So he started the riot."

"Probably. If not him then one of his friends."

"And he put the blame on you?"

"What? No!" He shook his head. "Weren't you listening? The _teachers_ didn't let me explain it wasn't me."

Nero sighed. "Then why are you mad at _him?"_

"I..." His frown deepened. "I don't like him. I don't like that we look the same. I don't want him to be my brother. _I_ want him to _go away."_

"Otto, we've talked about this." He sighed, finishing his coffee. "Go back to sleep. This conversation is going nowhere."

"But-"

"Go. Back. To. Sleep." He repeated. "We'll talk about this again later."


End file.
